


Minden apró dolog

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: Reita a részletek embere volt. Uruha nem.





	Minden apró dolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411152) by [Kaisbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisbeast/pseuds/Kaisbeast). 



> Ez a történet a **Tomorrow Never Dies** sorozat egy része.
> 
> (A _Tomorrow Never Dies egy GazettE drabble sorozat_ , ahol a szerző minden párosítással írt, de én egyelőre csak a Reita x Uruha történeteket tervezem lefordítani.)

Amikor már hosszú ideje ismersz valakit, néhány részlet arról a személyről esetleg jelentéktelennek, alig észrevehetőnek tűnhet. Bár a basszeros számára ez nem így volt. 

Reita minden egyes dolgot el tudott mondani a gitárosáról, legjobb barátjáról és szeretőjéről.

A férfi minden oldalát szerette; a félénk és magányos gitárost, aki a gyönyörű dalok készítésekor sohasem hibázott; az őszinte legjobb barátot, aki egy szó nélkül végighallgatta, bármiről legyen is szó és esetenként hajlandó volt elhagyni az ágya kényelmes melegét is pontosan 3:46-kor, ha Reita épp nem tudott aludni és kezdte magányosnak érezni magát.  
A zene nélkül boldogan, részegen táncoló oldalát, aki gyerekes mosollyal az arcán kéri a következő kört, míg mindenki más csak haza akar menni, mert ahogy azt a nagyon bosszús Ruki mondaná: „a fenébe, Kouyou, már nem vagyunk olyan fiatalok, pihennünk kell!”.  
Azonban ha Uruháról volt szó, olyan dolog nem létezett, hogy öregedés. Reita ezt bárki másnál jobban tudta; a tízéves Kou-chan ugyanazzal a mosollyal rendelkezett, mint a majdnem harminchat éves Kouyou… Ha lehetne, a basszeros az egész életét azzal töltené, hogy ezt a mosolyt figyelje.  
Volt egy másik mosolya is, amit Reita nagyon szeretett látni, egy arckifejezés, amit senki sem ismert rajta kívül. Uruha ördögi vigyora, ami egy vággyal és örömmel teli éjszakára csábítja… Az élvezet, ahogy tekintetével követi, ahogy a másik próbálja a párnába fojtani azokat az édes nyögéseit, Reita csókjára éhezve, miközben a nevével az ajkain elélvez.

Tudott mindent arról, akit szeretett. 

Uruha másfelől nem ragaszkodott a részletekhez. Sokszor nem vette észre, ha valami nem stimmelt, egészen addig, míg Reita a szájába nem rágta… De ez csak egy volt a sok dologból, ami miatt szerette a gitárost; a tény, hogy ő nem a szavak embere volt, hanem a tetteké. Tudta, ha valami nincs rendben, Kouyou anélkül magához ölelné, hogy azt kérni kellene és addig el sem engedné, míg meg nem bizonyosodott róla, hogy minden rendben van; simogatná, ölelné, csókolná, mosolyogna... Bármit megtenne, hogy a basszerost boldognak lássa.  
Sőt, semmi más nem tudná olyan boldoggá tenni, mint Kouyou érintése -  
mert egy gyengéd érintés elég volt, hogy megmosolyogtassa őt;  
egy szoros ölelés elég volt ahhoz, hogy az idő megálljon számukra;  
egy egyszerű csók elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy az őrületbe kergesse őt.  
De semmi, egyszerűen semmi nem volt annál jobb, mint amikor Uruha ajkára apránként felszökött az a szenvedélyes mosoly, akárhányszor meghallotta „Annyira szeretlek, Kouyou” és a szavak, amik ezt követték „Én is szeretlek, Akira.”

Uruha szerelme volt Reita kedvenc részlete.

**Author's Note:**

> A bétázásért ezúttal Lianának jár a köszönet. Thank you, honey ♥


End file.
